The Lying Truth
by lilredd3394
Summary: "I never loved you Matthew, and I never will. You're a nobody, just a shadow in my awesomeness" FAIL SUMMARY! PruCan! Charactor death RATED T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually a dream I had a few nights ago, I wrote this listening to the song 'Moving mountains' by Usher, which is the song that is in the story. So yeh, Enjoy**

* * *

Matthew walked onto the stage, he was performing for the nations in their private bar. He was working on one of his new songs and wanted to see what the other nations thought about it. He looked through the crowd for his Fiancé, Gilbert, who promised he wouldn't miss it for the world. His heart sunk when he couldn't find him from the crowd, he looked at Francis and Antonio who shook their heads before shrugging. Matthew took a deep breath before tapping onto the microphone to make sure it was on. He took a deep breath before he started singing.

Francis gaped at the Canadian with wide eyes "His voice is so beautiful" he said looking at Antonio who was recording it for Gilbert with a smile as he nodded in return. He looked at Alfred who was holding Arthur in his arms as they watched the Canadian sing on stage. 'Where is Gilbert?' he thought as he returned his attention to Matthew.

_She, she don't touch me I don't touch her_  
_We ain't really even said a word  
I really wanna give her everything she deserves,  
But the bad took away the good  
She thinks that I'm full of it  
Arguments, always pissed, man I'm tired.  
Every kiss, that I missed, girl you know I'm trying.  
You never believe when I say, and I never believe it when you say, I love you  
And I shouldn't complain about it, I should take it like a man and walk up out it.  
Cause we will never be the same_

Matthew continued singing as tears started rolling down his face, Gilbert had broken his promise at attending his little concert. He saw Antonio recording him and Francis talking on his phone while looking furious. He finished the song a few minutes later and heard the room burst into applaud. Matthew felt his face flush before he heard someone yell for him to do another song "I'll do another one in a few minutes" he said into the microphone earning some disappointed 'Aw's from the crowd. He walked off stage and pulled out his phone and called Gilbert. He tapped his phone

"_Ja?"_

"Gilbert! Where are you! You promised you'd be at my performance at the World Bar!" Matthew said in a hushed yell

"_Sorry, Mattie, My boss piled me with work that I have to do"_

Matthew frowned "That al-" he stopped when he heard moaning through the phone "Wh-What are you doing?"

"_I'm taking a break from work"_

Matthew's eyes widened "Y-You're having sex" he said covering his mouth "with who?"

"_Some drop dead sexy prostitute, and damn, he's better then you"_

"Gilbert! We're getting married in a week" Matthew said tears filling his eyes "You can't be having sex with someone else!"

"_and what if I don't want to get married to you?"_

"You proposed to me!" Matthew yelled into the phone as the tears were freely flowing down his face "and now all of a sudden you don't want to marry me!"

"_I don't understand why I ever proposed to you, Mattie. You're a nobody, and I'm too awesome to marry someone like you"_

Matthew froze, he saw Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Antonio walk towards him "Y-You're the one who made me believe I was someone" he said closing his eyes as he let out a choked sob "Why did you raise my hopes when you were only going to tear them back down again!"

_"I thought it would be fun"_

Matthew heard Francis say his name but he ignored him "What made you change your mind?"

_"I never loved you Matthew, and I never will. You're a nobody, just a shadow in my awesomeness. I asked you to marry me because I felt like it; I told you I loved you because I wanted you to believe it. The truth is… I would rather marry a prostitute or a whore then you"_

Matthew's eyes widened as the phone went dead, his phone slipped from between his fingers and landed on the ground with a thud that made the others jump. He saw their mouths form his name as he fell to his knees and screamed. He was enveloped into someone's chest as he started sobbing.

"Shh, It's alright Matthieu"

"No it's not" Matthew said shaking his head as Francis gently rubbed his back "G-Gil doesn't want to marry me anymore" he felt Francis stiffen "H-He said everything he told me was a lie, everything between us was a lie"

"I'm going to kill him"

Matthew let out another sob "Wh-When I called, H-He was having s-sex" he said into Francis' chest "w-with a prostitute, before he hung up h-he told me…." He stopped as he started sobbing harder

Francis frowned and held Matthew closer before looking up at Arthur "Kill him" he mouthed, he saw Arthur nodded before he pulled the other two out of the room. He gently pulled Matthew to his feet "Je suis desole, Mon Petit Matthieu" he said lifting the others chin "what else did he tell you?"

"H-He said he'd rather marry a whore or a prostitute then me" Matthew whispered as more tears fell from his eyes "then he hung up"

"Come on Matthieu" Francis said wiping away the Canadians tears before leading him off the stage "We will deal with Gilbert, just don't do anything stupid"

Matthew nodded "I wont" he said as Francis lead him out into the bar where Lovino looked like he was about ready to kill someone, as well as several other nations. He felt Francis pull him towards the group, where he saw that Arthur and the others were still there.

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred said running forward and hugging his brother ""We're going find Gilbert and kill him!"

"No!" Matthew said shaking his head "Don't hurt him!"

"Why the hell not?" Lovino demanded walking over to Matthew and putting his hands on the Canadian's shoulder "after every damn thing you've done for him, all the time you took out of your life for him! And he decides to pull this shit! You shouldn't deal with it!"

"I still love him, Lovino" Matthew whispered looking at the Italian with new tears in his eyes

Lovino sighed "at least let us find out why the hell he decided to pull this on you" he said before getting a nod from the Canadian. He smiled before actually hugging Matthew "I'm sorry, I really am" he whispered so that only Matthew could hear him "if you need anything, just ask me. Just don't do it in front of the others"

Matthew nodded as Lovino stepped back "Thanks, Lovino" he said smiling before the Italian nodded and left. He walked over to the bar and ordered some vodka, he took a drink before his phone started vibrating "Hello?" he said holding it to his ear

"_Birdie!"_

Matthew's eyes narrowed at the wall "What do you want, Gilbert" he demanded making the other nations look at him, Francis and Alfred were instantly at his side

"_What's making you so pissed?"_

"Oh, I don't know" Matthew said sarcasitically "Maybe it was you!"

"_What did I do to you!"_

"Maybe it was your idea of a god damn relationship!" Matthew snapped his grip on his drink tightening "Why don't you just go marry that fucking whore you were with when I called!" he hung up his phone and slammed it onto the counter before taking a long drink of the Vodka. He finished the glass "I'm going home" he said standing up and grabbing his phone "and don't worry, I won't do anything. I promise"

"Just be safe, Matthieu" Francis said kissing the Canadian's forehead

Matthew nodded "I will" he said before walking out of the bar and walking home, he was a little tipsy but he made it home alright. He shut and locked the door before walking upstairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door before slipping his shirt off and sitting on the bed, he ran his hand through his hair as his phone started ringing again. He looked at the caller ID, it was Gilbert again. He growled before answering it "what do you want this time?" he asked

"_Birdie! Please, don't hang up!"_

"Why not? You changed your mind about our marriage again?"

"_What do you mean? Of course I want to get married to you, Mattie!"_

_"_Then why did you say that stuff to me?" Matthew asked tears filling his eyes "Why did you tell me that you never loved me"

"_What? Matthew Williams, you are the love of my life and don't think other wise. I don't know who told you that stuff but it's not true. You're the first person I've ever loved more then myself and I can't wait to stand at the alter and put the ring on your finger"_

Matthew smiled "I-I don't know what to believe, Gilbert" he said wiping his face "You didn't come to my performance and then I called you after and you told me all that stuff while you were having sex with some prostitute. Now you're telling me that everything you said before was a complete lie" he paused "I'm sorry, Gilbert. I don't know if I can believe you right now, not after you broke my heart like that"

"_I would never say stuff like that to-"_

Matthew hung up the phone before Gilbert could even finish, tears were rolling down his face as he lay down. He buried his face in his pillow just as his phone started ringing, he answered it "Stop calling me, Gilbert!" He yelled

"_Matteo?"_

Matthew froze "Sorry, Lovino" he said gently "I thought it was Gilbert again"

_"I don't know who you called after your performance, but it wasn't Gilbert?"_

Matthew frowned "What do you mean?" he asked

"_We're at Gilbert's house right now, and he is currently unconscious. We found him gagged and bound to a chair, he was already unconscious"_

Matthew covered his mouth just as a bang sounded through his house, he jumped and ran to his bedroom door

"_What was that?"_

"I-I don't know" Matthew admitted stepping into the hallway, he slowly descended the stairs and looked around before seeing a person who looked like Gilbert with a gun enter his house. He darted up the stairs as the man fired at him "It's someone who looks like Gil!" he said into the phone as he darted for the bedroom, he shut and locked the door behind him "H-He has a shotgun!"

"_Stay hidden! We're on our way over!"_

"Please hurry" Matthew said hanging up his phone and putting it on the dresser, he felt and heard the man pounding on the door. He fell forward as the door burst open, he rolled over and looked up the barrel of a shotgun.

"On the bed!" the man barked motioning with the gun to the bed

Matthew gulped before getting up and sitting on the bed as the man shut the door and moved his dresser in front of it. He jumped as the man walked over to him and pushed him into the bed "G-Gil" he said trying to get away but the man grabbed his neck and squeezed, he had already put the shotgun to the side of the bed. Matthew reached over for the gun, and instantly swung it against the persons head. Knocking him off the bed, he shot to his feet and ran to the dresser and tried moving it but it wouldn't budge. He turned just as a fist slammed into his face, he fell to the ground, his nose now bleeding. He kept his grip on the shotgun as he darted away from the man, he could hear his brother yelling his name. Before he could answer the man pulled out a pistol and shot him, he let out a cry of pain as the bullet ripped through his chest. The shotgun dropped from his hands as he grabbed his side, he knew the bullet had hit his lung because blood was filling his mouth. He spit a glob out and glared up at the man as the pistol was placed against his forehead.

"Drop your weapon!"

Matthew looked at the door, they had managed to get the door open. They had several guns pointed at the man. He looked back at the man who just smiled down at him before he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew flinched before hearing the gun click, he looked up at the man just in time to have to gun smash into his temple, rendering him unconscious.

"BASTARD!" Alfred yelled running towards the man and tackling him to the ground, he started punching the man in the face before he wrapped his hands around his neck and started strangling him. He heard the nations yelling at him to stop but his ears were ringing in fury, he didn't stop until arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the man "LET GO OF ME!" he screamed struggling against the persons grip "I'm going to kill him! He hurt Mattie!"

"Alfred!" Arthur said struggling to get a good grip on the American "Attacking him isn't going to do anything! You should be checking on your brother!"

Alfred froze and looked over at Matthew "Mattie…" he said before pushing himself out of Arthur's arms and kneeling down next to his brother. He rolled the Canadian onto his back, he touched the wound and looked at the blood on his fingers. He looked at Matthew before pressing his fingers to his pulse, it was still there. Alfred let out a breath of relief as he picked his brother up and put him on the bed as Arthur came back with the first aid kit from the bathroom.

Francis held the Canadian's hand "Feliciano!" he said looking over his shoulder at the Italian "You, Lovino and Antonio go to Gilbert's house and see if he's awake. If he is, don't tell him of the situation"

"and if he demands?"

"Have him call me" Francis said looking back at Matthew "We can't let him know about Matthew's condition, he might hurt someone or himself" he heard the door open and shut as Arthur started wrapping up Matthew's head.

Gilbert jumped as the front door opened to the sound of a swearing Italian "shut up, Lovino" he said walking into the room, rubbing his throbbing temple "I don't need to hear you're annoying ass voice right now"

Antonio covered Lovino's mouth as he opened it to retort "How do you feel, Gilbert?" he asked smiling at his friend

"Like I got kicked by a fucking huge ass horse" Gilbert said sitting down "Where's Mattie? I expected Pancakes when I got up"

"He's with his brother" Feliciano said clapping his hand together

"What?"

"Si!" Feliciano said smiling "Matteo and Alfred were going out for lunch as they dicussed what they were going to be getting Francis for his birthday"

Antonio looked at Feliciano 'that's right' he thought smiling 'Francis' birthday is next week'

Gilbert laughed "I should have figured that" he said leaning back against the couch "They always do that before his birthday"

Feliciano nodded before putting his hand against the Prussian's forehead "You're warm" he said frowning

"I'm just that sexy, Feliciano" Gilbert said before getting a snort from the elder Italian, he sent a glare at Lovino who was laughing now

"No Gilly" Feliciano said standing up "You need to take some medicine, just in case"

"I'll get it" Antonio said running up to the bathroom

Gilbert looked back at the Italian "Where is Matthew really?" he asked crossing his arms "I know I don't have a temp"

"He's at his house" Feliciano said ignoring his brother telling him to shut up "He was attacked by someone who looks just like you and was almost shot in the head" he paused as Gilbert's eyes widened "the gun was empty but the man smashed Matteo over the head with it, he's unconscious and probably has a concussion"

"Fratello!"

Feliciano looked at Lovino "If it was Antonio that was unconscious after being attacked wouldn't you want to know about it?" he demanded before his brother looked away. Feliciano looked back at Gilbert "Francis told us to lie to you so you don't freak out because of how protective of Matteo you are. Ludwig is there and is taking care of Matteo, he's going to be alright"

"I want to talk to Ludwig"

"let him concentrate on helping Matteo" Feliciano said putting his hand on Gilberts with a smile

"You told him?"

Feliciano looked up at Antonio before nodding "You heard my reason?" he asked and Antonio nodded

Antonio walked over and wrapped his arms around Lovino, who actually didn't fight him "I love you, Lovino" he said

Gilbert gulped "I want to see him" he said standing up "I don't get in the way, I just want to be there when he wakes up"

Antonio nodded "Alright" he said "Let's go"

Francis looked up at the door as the Prussian walked in "G-Gilbert!" he said standing up "You guys told him"

"he deserves to know" Feliciano said as Gilbert walked over to Matthew's side

Gilbert sat down on the edge of the bed and took the Canadian's hand, there was a little blood seeping through the bandage "Mattie" he said frowning slightly "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine, just unconscious" Ludwig said looking at his brother

Gilbert nodded "who attacked him?" he asked before looking at the beat up man in the corner, he looked just like him. He stood up and walked over to him as the man looked up at him. Gilbert grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him close to his face "If you dare to hurt Mein Liebling again" he growled with darkened ruby eyes "I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself, your death with be the most painful death in the world. Do I make myself clear?" he waited for the man to frantically nod before he released him with a smile "Good" Gilbert stood up and walked back over to Matthew, he pulled the Canadian into his lap with a frown.

Matthew opened his eyes as his head started throbbing, he let out a whimper and buried his head into the persons chest…wait… he opened his eyes and whimpered as another throb pounded in his head.

"Mattie?"

Matthew opened his eyes again and looked up at the person before letting out a cry and trying to get himself out of his arms. His headache slowly got stronger until his vision blurred each throb "Let go of me!" he said frantically pounding against his chest

"Mattie! Mein Liebling! It's me!"

"Let go of me!" Matthew screamed as footsteps sounded towards them "LET GO OF ME!" he finally got free and scrambled away from him. He shot to his feet as the door open, he ran to his brother and into his arms.

Alfred hugged his brother "It's alright Mattie" he said gently "That's the real Gilbert, the other one is in custody. He won't be hurting you again anytime soon"

Matthew looked up at his brother before looking over at Gilbert, but he just buried his face in Alfreds chest. "I don't trust him" he said shaking his head

"Mattie….?" Gilbert said staring at the Canadian, he was visibly shaking in fear. He gulped before looking down at the ground

"That's the real one, Matteo" Lovino said putting his hand on the Canadians back "He's not going to hurt you"

Matthew looked at Lovino, the Italian didn't look like he was lying "L-Lovino?" he said blinking away the tears "I-I don't know who to trust right now, any one of you can be fake"

"I swear that we're not fake, Mattie" Alfred said chuckling as he rubbed his brothers back "why don't you test him"

"Test him?"

"Ask him questions that only the real Gilbert would know" Feliciano answered with a smile

Matthew looked at Gilbert, the Prussian was looking at the ground. He walked over to Gilbert and sat down on the bed "I only have one question for you" he said once the Prussian looked at him "it's something that only the real Gilbert knows" he paused and took a breath "but I want you to whisper the answer to me"

Gilbert blinked before nodding

"What's the secret ingredient in my pancakes?" Matthew asked flatly, he saw the Prussian think for a minute before he leaned forward and whispered the spice he adds. He blinked a few times before he smiled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck, he buried his face in his neck as arms wrapped around his waist

"I love you, Mein Liebling" Gilbert said holding Matthew close to him as the Canadian started crying "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you"

"You're here now" Matthew said into Gilberts neck "That's all that matters"

Gilbert smiled as Matthew pulled back, he took that time to press his lips against the Canadian's "Ich Liebe dich" he said

"Je t'aime aussi"


End file.
